Captured and Stuck
by GhostCalumon
Summary: Average day, not so average robot fight. When Randy encounters some difficulties with a Robot Dog/Scorpion he distracts the mutt while he hides to consult the Ninjanomicon. What happens when Randy gets attacked while his guard is down? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Randy sat in his science class, bored out of his mind. Mrs. Driscoll was going on and on about the Atom and its Energy Levels, of course he didn't really care enough to focus on the lesson. He was doodling in his notebook, like any other average teen who was bored out of their mind.

His drawings consisted mainly of little ninjas doing flips and kicks. Some were fighting one another, others were fighting little monsters, and there was one lil' ninja who was whacking a mini McFist with nun-chucks. Randy's science book was filled to the brim with doodles and sketches of the monsters and robots he's had to face so far, each one getting beaten by the ninja! (He's even got a drawing of him rubbing the Mexican Death Bear's tummy) Each picture marked with a date and a time. So his science notebook has become more of a journal to keep track of his fights and achievements. Who knows it may come in handy incase he tries to find a pattern in monster attacks!

Randy smiled at his most recent drawing. It was a picture of the ninja slicing a giant saber tooth tiger-bot in half. He scribbled that day's date and the time of the fight and quickly covered his notebook when Mrs. Driscoll and her skeleton husband walked passed his desk. He then saw writing in various colors appear in mid air around his notebook commenting on his drawings like 'Nice job!' or 'Awesome sketch bro!' These writings were from the Ninjanomicon, of course only Randy could see the scribbles made by the book (since he _was_ the Ninja and all).

Randy remembered the first time he saw the writing, he thought he was going crazy or hallucinating. He tried touching the text only to have his hand pass through it, it was kinda weird at first but now he sees it as everyday life.

The bell rang for lunch and he and Howard darted for the cafeteria "CHICKEN WING WENDSDAY!" The duo shouted as they rushed down the hall in an attempt to be the first two in line for lunch. At least it wasn't Taco Tuesday!

However the two were halted in their journey when someone came crashing through the walls of the school. It was a giant robot that looked to be the combination of a scorpion and a wolf, it had dog hair glued to its metal body in a crude fashion, its teeth were knives and the tail had a needle at the end that looked like it was filled with some kind of poison.

Everyone started to panic and started to evacuate the school "Uh, yeah. You should go ninja while I go…. Hide in the cafeteria!" Howard said, just wanting to eat all the chicken wings while no one was around.

"Its ninja o' clock!"

"STILL LAME!"

Randy darted into the nearest room (free of students and faculty) and slipped the mask out of his backpack and over his face.

He felt the soft feathery fabric of the suit wrap around him and cling to him. From his arms to his feet, its warm embrace surrounded him until he was in full uniform. Randy busted through the door and drew his ninja sword "Someone's a bad dog in need of some discipline!"

The robot lunged at Randy with its mouth wide open. Randy readied his weapon "Ninja jump!" Randy jumped up into the air just before the robot canine crashed into the wall getting its muzzle stuck. He landed onto the robot's rear "Ninja slice! Ninja slice! Ninja slice!" He took three swats at the tail, but only did some small cuts "What the? GAH! NINJA DODGE!"

Randy was able to leap out of the way just in time before the tail tried to stab him with its needle "Okay that was a little too close for comfort! Ninja sprint!" He dashed towards his opponent (Which was now free from the wall) and sliced at the robot's legs, only to have the same results.

"Why isn't this working?!" The robot tried to stab Randy's with its tail; luckily Randy was able to block its attacks with his sword "Maybe the Nomicon can help me! But how do I distract Fido long enough for me to check?" He looked around (While avoiding the killer robot's attacks) for anything that might be of use. Then he saw something that made a light bulb go off in his head (The nomicon actually drew a light bulb above his head) "That's it!"

Randy darted over and grabbed a long length of pipe that had broken out of the wall "HEY BOY! Wanna fetch the pipe? Huh? Wanna play fetch boy?"

The robot instantly stopped attacking him and focused all its attention on the pipe Randy held in his hands. It acted much like a normal dog would; it started to pant with its tongue sticking out of the side of its mouth. It was crouching and its eyes were glued to the pipe.

"That's it! Who's a good killer robot? You are! You wanna fetch the pipe? Huh? Well, go get it! NINJA THROW!" Randy tossed the pipe as far down the hall as he could. The robot chased after the length of pipe as it slid along the polished floor of the hallway. Randy took this opportunity to ask the Ninjanomicon how to beat this thing. He quickly scooped up his backpack and ran to the boys' bathroom.

He hid in one of the stalls (The last one on the left) and sat on the toilet seat with the book in his hands "Okay, I'm having a major issue with this robot! No matter where I hit I can't seem to find its weak point! Got any tips?" He flipped through the pages and felt his soul being pulled away from his body.

He gently descended through the pages until the book brought him to a river with a waterfall. He landed on a large waterlilly pad in front of the waterfall. He looked up towards the waterfall were the Ninjanomicon scribbled its lesson.

"_**With every strength, comes a weakness."**_

The words strength and weakness were highlighted, while weakness was circled in red. An image of an armored monster appeared next to the text, it did a little bit of flexing before a ninja pushed the monster on its back. The doodled monster was stuck on its back unable to get back up on its feet due to the heavy armor.

Randy nodded "So you're saying that even though that robot mutt is strong against my sword, it may be weak to something else because of it?" The doodle ninja gave Randy a thumbs up. However before anything else could be said Randy felt a stabbing pain in his side, bringing the boy to his knees.

Several red exclamation points appeared in the air, the book seemed concerned for its apprentice. Randy felt himself returning to his body, but it felt more forced than natural. As Randy ascended out of the book and closer to reality the pain in his side grew worse.

Next thing he knew he was sitting in the bathroom, still in his ninja suit, but the dog had returned and followed his scent. It must have gotten tired of the pipe and remembered its purpose. Randy found the reason for the pain in his side; the canine had stabbed him with the needle and injected its contents. He then realized that the green fluid in the needle wasn't a poison, it was a tranquilizer.

He felt himself slipping out of consciousness; he hastily picked up the Ninjanomicon and was able to hide it in one of his suit's bottomless pockets. The dog yanked the needle out of Randy's side, causing its victim to yelp out of pain. The robot sat calmly, no longer seeing Randy as a threat.

Soon Randy's world went black.

**-0O0-**

McFist smiled and rubbed his hands together "Good job Viceroy, seems you were finally able to build a competent robot!" He was looking at the prize in the robot's giant maw; the unconscious form of the Ninja was dangling down. He could see it now! The sorcerer escaping, him getting the super power of his choosing, everything was going exactly to plan! (Actually it was Viceroy's plan, he just took the credit)

The robot dog/scorpion dropped the Ninja's fragile form into Viceroy's arms like a dog would a bone. Viceroy was a bit surprised by the lack of weight he felt "He's… Much lighter than I thought he would be! Kind of like a feather!" He bounced the Ninja up and down a bit in his arms to test out his weight "He looks like he weighs 100 pounds at least!"

Indeed the suit made Randy much lighter so he would be able to jump and run faster and higher.

"Who cares about his weight! All that matters now is that we have the Ninja and we can destroy him! Besides… I WANT MY REWARD!" McFist screamed for no reason what so ever, but quickly covered his mouth when the Ninja stirred a bit in his sleep "Stupid… Kimoto Dragon in shogun armor…." He mumbled in his sleep.

The two villains sighed with relief that he hadn't woken up. Viceroy shot his boss a dirty look "Be a bit more _careful_ next time, if he wakes up then we're done for!" He whispered as he laid the Ninja on a nearby examination table.

"Whatever!" McFist whispered back "He _didn't_ wake up, so now we can destroy him! Right?"

"Yes… Or…." Viceroy's gaze went from McFist to the sleeping Ninja "Hasn't it been bugging you?"

"What?"

"Think about it, sir. The ninja has been alive for over 800 years and he is still young, I mean look at him. He's still a teenager after all these years!"

"What are you getting at Viceroy?"

"What I'm getting at is that he might have some… Secret magic that keeps him young! And if you can get that secret…."

"THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO LIVE FOREVER!" McFist shouted, putting two and two together. But he didn't bother to keep his voice down on that last part.

This time though, Viceroy and McFist weren't so lucky. Randy woke up with a start, his whole world coming back into focus as his last memories before he fainted seemed to whack him in the face "WHAT THE JUICE?!"

It didn't take him long to figure out that he was in Viceroy's labs. He turned his head to see Viceroy and McFist, both looked like they would pee their pants any second "McFist? Oh, right robot…" He grabbed his head, a headache starting to form "Jeez, what was in the needle?!"

"Oh just some hondrodendron and Sciadotenia tree bark along with a dash of chloroform and some other ingredients... A tranquilizer of my own devising…." Viceroy bragged.

"I… Couldn't understand half of what you were saying… Sweet ninja this hurts!" Randy's headache seemed to get worse with every passing second. Usually he would be fighting his way out of there, but he felt like he was in a haze and his headache wasn't helping. He grabbed his head with both hands in an attempt to make the pain stop "What. The. JUICE?! GAH! Okay, I can deal with this! I just have to get up and-" Randy tried to stand but found his legs weren't moving, if the mask wasn't covering his face Viceroy and McFist would have seen his face get paler "Uh oh…"

"Viceroy?" McFist turned to his top scientist "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It seems our canine friend may have given the Ninja a bit too much of the serum. His legs seem to be paralyzed while his mind seems to be reacting in a negative fashion…." Viceroy mused with a smirk on his lips "This is interesting…"

"OH THIS IS WONK!" Randy commented pulling at his legs with his arms "You have got to be kidding me!"

"And since he can't get away…" McFist walked up to the table and sized up Randy making him shrink back a little in fear "We can get all his precious little secrets!" McFist grabbed Randy by the scarf (with his robot arm) and held him at eye level.

"Uh, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! NEVER!" Randy looked McFist dead in the eyes "No matter what you do, I won't be telling you a thing!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"We'll see about that…" McFist snapped his fingers and the robot dog/scorpion returned to his masters "Take the Ninja to a holding cell while we get everything ready for him…." McFist threw Randy at the robot, which caught Randy in mid air and ran down the hallways to who knows where! Randy heard McFist say something to Viceroy, it sounded like "Let's not tell the Sorcerer about our little guest just yet… Not until we're done with him…"

Everything went blurry for a moment as his world began to tumble; a sudden burst of pain in his back had just told him that he had been thrown against a wall like a ragdoll. It took a minute for his brain to process where he was. He was in a cage/cell in what looked to be place where Viceroy kept all his experiments and prototype robots. He was in an empty cell, the floors and walls were made of a cold metal, the bars were lasers that would slice him to bits of he tried to run through it. The corridor was filled with shrieks, roars, and various other noises. All of it made Randy's headache worse.

He tried to find a way out, looking and feeling his way all around the cell. No such luck. Viceroy built these cells so not one of his creatures would escape. Randy sighed in defeat "I'll have to find another way out…." He mumbled before grabbing his head for the third time that day "But first… I need a nap…"

Randy curled up on the hard cold floor of his cell; luckily the suit was warm and comfortable. Randy then realized that McFist and Viceroy never tried to unmask him "Why didn't they take my mask off?"

Several words written in blue appeared in mid air "Because they can't."

Randy raised an eyebrow to this "Why can't they?"

"They don't want to…" Was scribbled next to the first phrase before both sentences disappeared.

Randy was confused by the Ninjanomicon's words but decided to think about it when he woke up. He closed his eyes and used his scarf as a pillow. Randy's headache and other pains seemed to melt away as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**-0O0-**

**I know, I know! I should be working on my other story, but I couldn't resist! The RC9GN section doesn't have enough stories, and I've had this idea for awhile! At first I was thinking of making this a one shot but I might make this a two shot instead. Maybe a triple shot! Let's just see what my mind comes up with next! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man those chicken wings were good!" Howard pat his stomach with a satisfied smile. If you were wondering where Howard was this entire time, he was stuffing his face in the cafeteria. Howard stood up and looked at the small pile of chicken bones "I bet I just set a new world record!" He then let out a loud belch.

Howard wandered out of the cafeteria; everything seemed calm; so Randy must have taken care of that giant metal flea bag "HEY CUNNINGHAM! Better hurry before I get hungry again and eat the rest of the chicken wings!" He was greeted with only silence and a destroyed hallway "Cunningham? Ninja? Anyone?"

He walked down the hall, following the trail of destroyed lockers and broken bits of wall. Howard kept to the wall to avoid getting wet by a destroyed water fountain as he followed the trail into the boys' bathroom. The door was completely gone and the doorway was nothing but a round hole. The trail seemed to stop at one of the bathroom stalls. Howard carefully walked over to the stall and peered in "Helloooooooooo?"

What Howard saw nearly made his heart stop. Randy's backpack was open and lying on the floor, its contents spilled all over. No Randy, no robot, not even the Ninjanomicon!

"RANDY?!" Howard began to panic, not really good with situations like this "COME ON CUNNINGHAM! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

It was just a joke right? Randy is just playing a prank on him! It's impossible for him to have been captured; Randy is too good for that! Randy was probably just sneaking up on him right now and was about to jump out at him!

Howard smiled at the thought and turned around quickly "Got you Cunning….Ham?" Nothing was there except the row of destroyed faucets "Oh no…" His eyes widened "No, no, no!" Howard ran out of the bathroom and down the hall toward the exits. Students had begun to return to the building, the school couldn't afford another day off due to robot attack. He ignored the stares he was getting from other students as he passed them by, nothing mattered to him at the moment just the knowledge that his best friend was safe.

Howard ran into the light of day, and made his way off campus without any of the teachers noticing _'Screw school! I have to find my best friend!'_ His mind seemed to go on auto pilot _'Maybe he got injured in the fight and went home to patch up?'_ Howard charted his course to Randy's house.

When he arrived at the Cunningham household, the boy was out of breath. He rang the doorbell and was down on one knee in an instant trying to catch his breath. Mrs. Cunningham answered the door "Howard? What are you-?"

"Did Randy come home early?" Howard cut the woman off, not wanting to answer any questions. Plus he was still tired from running and didn't want to exert any more energy by answering pointless questions.

"Uh, no. Randy didn't come home early from school…"

"Oh, o-okay…. Thanks…. Mrs. Cunningham…" Howard finally caught his breath "Don't worry about Randy, everything is fine. Our school just got attacked by another robot and we got separated in the crowd of students… But the Ninja took care of it!" _'I hope….'_

Mrs. Cunningham smiled "Alright, but he hasn't come home. When you see him tell him that I'm making steak tonight!"

"Will do Mrs. Cunningham!" Howard plastered a fake smile on his face "See ya!"

"Good bye Howard!" And with that Mrs. Cunningham shut the front door.

Howard walked away from the house; he waited until he was a few blocks away before he snapped "BULLSHIT!" He screamed and kicked a garbage can over "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET CARELESS CUNNINGHAM YOU DUMBASS!" Howard was furious and scared for his friend. He knew exactly where Randy was now, that robot was a McFist Droid, so Randy must be at McFist Industries…..

"Well looks like I have to clean up your mess Cunningham! Don't worry bro!" He took off in the direction of McFist Industries "I'm coming for you!"

**-0O0-**

Randy woke up, what time was it? He looked around to try to find a clock to find himself in a dark metal cell. WHAT?! Oh right, Viceroy and McFist caught him and tossed him in the jail cell… Randy sat up and rubbed his eyes, he's still wearing his ninja suit? Man the suit is really comfortable, no wonder he calls them his black and red jimmy jams!

He yawned and stretched, feeling his spine pop "Sleeping on a metal floor can't be good for your back…." He rubbed his back a little bit before making an attempt to stand. He was able to swing his legs around, but he couldn't control his knees or feet "Legs are still out of order… At least I can move them around a bit…"

Randy experimented a bit to see how limited his movement was in his legs, if he can find a way to walk with getting complete control of his legs then maybe he can escape before McFist and Viceroy finish their preparations.

A lump formed in Randy's throat at the thought "What are they gonna try to do to me? Torture? Experiments? Man this is really eating at me… Okay calm down Randy…" He tried to comfort himself "If only I had the Nomicon so I could…. Wait!"

Randy smiled underneath his mask and reached into the suits back pocket. He pulled out the black and red book "I have never been happier to see you Ninjanomicon!" The book glowed a bit in response. Randy got near the bars and looked up and down the corridor for any signs of Viceroy and McFist; luckily it doesn't seem they would be coming anytime soon. Randy crawled into the darkest corner of his cell and faced the wall. He was able to cross his legs by lifting them into place and lay the book on his lap "Okay, I'm kind of in a tight spot here!" He whispered to the book "They're going to try to get secrets out of me, or experiment on me, or whatever! I'm trapped in a cell and the situation looks pretty bleak, have any advice? Please say yes…."

He opened the book and flipped through its pages. He felt the tug of the book on his soul and let himself get pulled in. He was gently falling through the pages of the book, letting it carry him to his next destination. He felt his ability to walk return, he sighed with relief "Good to have feeling back in my legs…"

Randy was placed gently down by the book in a room that looked like a dojo, the floor was made of glass and through the glass Randy could see Koi fish swimming in water filled with the weird Asian symbols. The book then scribbled a message in the water below his feet.

"**When moments seem dark, know that all shadows must be cast by a light."**

"Okay… What?" Randy blinked, very confused from the book's words. A doodle ninja on the wall face palmed "Oh come on! How am I supposed to understand that? Shadows and light? What does that have to do with the situation?!"

The floor beneath him cracked open and Randy fell into the water. A giant paper koi fish was swimming in his direction with its mouth wide open, before the fish could 'eat' him though. He felt himself getting pulled back into his body. Luckily it was natural than forced.

Randy opened his eyes hearing McFist's voice ending a sentence.

"-TALKING TO YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME!"

"I heard you, jeez. No need to make me deaf McFist…" Randy said with his back facing McFist and Viceroy. He shut the book and was able to sneak it back into his pocket "So what do you want?" He turned around still sitting in his corner, far from McFist's and Viceroy's reach. Judging by the ray of light shining at his back, they had a flashlight.

"When one of our Robot Apes came to us saying he couldn't see you in your cell we came down to investigate." Viceroy explained. Randy smirked; the suit must have camouflaged him while he was 'asleep'.

"Well I'm still here! So go back to doing… Whatever it was you were doing…" Randy needed time to figure out what the book's advice meant, the sooner they were gone the sooner he can figure it out.

"Actually we also came here to fetch you! We've got a little surprise for you!" McFist snapped his fingers, summoning a Robo Ape to his side "Grab the Ninja and bring him to my office!"

Viceroy punched in a secret pass code on a side panel, deactivating the lasers. The robot walked into the cell and picked Randy up, draping the boy over its shoulder. Randy's heart was going a mile a minute _"This is wonk! If I don't make my move now, then I'm done for!"_ Randy tried to move his legs but with no such luck. He crossed his arms and pouted "Wooooonk…." He hissed under his breath as the robot followed McFist and Viceroy.

Soon they were in McFist's office "Set our guest down over there!" Randy couldn't see where McFist was going to have him set down but something in his gut told him that it wasn't good. He could now look out a window to see that it was getting late; the sun was setting in the sky turning the blue into red. The robot then sat him down in this large chair-like contraption "Uh, what the juice is this thing?" He said looking around as Viceroy strapped his hands and feet to the chair.

"It is a slightly more advanced version of my mind reader. The flaw of my first one was that it would show us whatever the person was thinking at that moment, but not what we _wanted_ to see. With this improved version we can just forcibly dig into your mind and select what we want to see." Viceroy explained as he lowered a strange looking helmet. It was a little bit like the first mind reader, only this one had a metallic collar hooked to strap around the victim's (In this case Randy's) neck to help keep the helmet in place, along with a large wire coming out of the top of it and trailing to a large TV screen on McFist's desk.

Viceroy strapped Randy up to the machine and patted him on the head "Oh and if you try to resist or do anything to break free, the helmet will give you a painful electric shock." Randy paled a little at the thought. Viceroy noticed the look in the boy's eyes, fear. The one emotion that he thought the ninja never possessed. He was surprised to see it and he didn't like the feeling of guilt creeping up on him ever so slightly.

Viceroy turned his back to Randy trying to avoid the boy's desperate gaze, but he still felt it on his back. He walked over to McFist's desk "The device is ready sir…"

"Excellent! Let's fire this baby up!" McFist punched a large green button (Literally punched) and the helmet whirred to life. A few seconds after it turned on Randy felt a horrible shock go up and down his spine. He heard someone screaming, it didn't sound like Viceroy's or McFist's scream, oh wait it was his own scream. A splitting headache formed, making him feel like his brain was being ripped in half. Randy's scream filled the entire room until most of the pain (Except the headache) vanished. He felt himself falling away from reality, almost like he was in a trance.

Randy couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. He felt like he was floating, he opened his eyes and found himself standing in his room at home _"What is this some sort of out of body experience?" _He looked around a bit and scratched the back of his head "Why am I… At home? No, this is different…"

Randy looked around getting the feeling that he was being watched when he heard a voice that sounded echoy and distant

"_**It works Viceroy! We can see everything the ninja sees in his memories!"**_

Randy looked around his room, which memory was this? He looked around and noticed a small pile of books on his floor. It clicked instantly; this was the time he rushed home when he realized that he needed the Ninjanomicon to figure out how to beat Crackenstein! His body then rushed over to the stack of books and rummaged through it until it found the Ninjanomicon. Randy wasn't in control at all, it was like he was seeing life through another person's eyes and he was just watching it like a Television Show. After he found the book it switched over to a few other memories that were focused around the Ninjanomicon, but none of them were about his experiences _inside_ the book. Just him pulling it out and asking advice from it. After awhile of flashbacks Randy seemed to return to reality. He found himself back as a captive in McFist's office, his body was sore from the abuse it had been handling that day. Before randy had time to compose himself McFist was grabbing his scarf and forcing Randy to look him in the eye "We've searched for memories on your secret magical techniques and all we got were memories of a stupid book! WHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT?! WE WANTED SECRETS NOT A STUPID BOOK!" Viceroy rolled his eyes "Uh sir, I think the secrets are _in_ the book…" "Really? I just thought he was messing with us…" McFist blinked and looked at Viceroy. They stared at each other for a minute before McFist was tugging on Randy's scarf again "Okay Ninja, where's the book!" "I'll never tell you where the Ninjanomicon is! Besides it won't open for you! Only the eyes of the ninja can see into the book!" "Oh we'll just see about that…."

**-0O0-**

**Yay! New chapter! Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, it is late at night over at my place and I am very mentally exhausted -_- Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I might go back tomorrow and fix this chapter up here and there. But for now I MUST REST! Good night~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update, but real life kind of caught up to me. That and my Microsoft Word Program on my laptop stopped working so I've had to wait till I could gain access to my dad's computer. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D You peoples are amazing! Okay I'll stop talking now so you guys can read this long awaited chapter. To be perfectly honest I didn't think it would get so much positive feedback ^^ Enjoy the chapter!**

**-0O0-**

Howard hated running. He hated it with a burning passion. He hated it more then when people called his hands tiny. Of course due to his round stature, running would be his worst enemy. The ginger stopped in his tracks to catch his breath "Almost...There... Oh god... Why must McFist's stupid ass headquarters be... So far away?"

The boy was only a few blocks away from the McFist Industries HQ now. Howard had to run almost half the length of the city to get to his current point, and he wasn't going to stop there. His best friend was in danger, he could be dead for all Howard knew! He quickly dismissed those thoughts _"No use thinking about results when you are still in the problem"_

With those words in mind, Howard pushed onward. It was truly a sight to behold. The way friendship between two bros could motivate this young high school boy to rescue his best friend from the clutches of- OH ICE CREAM!

Howard made a bee line to the ice cream truck that had just pulled over at the curb. Yeah, way to go Howard...

After stuffing his face with a Fudge Ice Pop, Howard started toward McFist's base. Luckily for him it was only 4 blocks away.

After some more running, Howard finally made it. He struck the famous 'Rocky Balboa Pose' before assessing his new situation "How am I going to get inside?" He face palmed. He really should have thought this through! What was he going to do? Walk up to the front door and say "Hi! I'm here to free the ninja from your boss's evil clutches! Do you mind if I come in a foil his evil plot?" That would just be completely fucking retarded!

Howard sighed out of frustration at himself "Okay think Howard think!" He started to hit the side of his head with his hands "If I were the one kidnapped (again) and Randy had to come rescue me (again) how would he get inside?" He looked around, at first finding nothing useful.

A truck pulled up to the front entrance, an oil delivery truck. The driver leaned out his window and talked to a Robo-Ape guard on duty "Excuse me!" He had a thick New Jersey accent to his voice "I have a delivery of oil for a Mr. Viceroy?"

"Go around back to the drop off zone." The robot stated, pointing in the direction the man should go. Howard smiled "Hello, back door..." He followed the truck to said 'drop off zone' and was able to sneak in by hiding on this cart full of big wooden crates.

Once Howard was inside he switched into stealth mode (Which was just him running around on his tip toes) and navigated down the metallic hallways of McFist Industries "Don't worry, pal. I'm almost there..." He whispered "Just don't die on me, or I'll kill you!"

**-0O0-**

Worst day ever. Those are the three words that Randy would use to describe his day when he got home. _IF_ he even gets the chance to go home that is. After the mind reader stuff, McFist had Randy put back in his cell while they work on a 'plan'. Randy knew that Viceroy would devise some crazy plan that involved a machine or robot of some sorts and McFist would just take all the credit. They were so predictable.

On a good note, the electricity from the Mind Reader Chair Thingy had woken up his legs. Randy smiled _"One more step towards freedom!"_ He knew he wasn't out of the fire yet though. Even though he could walk again, something didn't seem right. Randy shrugged it off thinking that it was just his mind playing confusing tricks on him.

Speaking of confusing things, Randy recalled what the Ninjanomicon had told him when he first arrived.

It had said that Vicroy and McFist _couldn't_ remove his mask because they _didn't_ want to. Why? Why wouldn't they want to un mask him? Weren't they dying to know the ninja's secret identity? Wasn't the curiosity eating away at them like it has to the rest of the town for the past 800 years?

Randy walked over to his little corner and sat crossed legged with his face to the wall. He closed his eyes and meditated, letting out a shaky breath from the one-to-many heart attacks he's been experiencing today. His scarf cascading across the floor and laying lifeless as Randy fell into a half sleep as he meditated. The sound of footsteps became apparent to his ears. Were they Viceroy's? No too heavy, and they sounded rushed. Like whoever was coming this way was running as quietly as he could. It's hard to hide the sound of footsteps on metal. Randy pulled himself out of his trance and walked over toward the bars to be greeted by a sight that made him smile ear to ear "HOWARD!"

The before mentioned boy stopped in his tracks and then ran over to the cage were his best friend's voice came from "RANDY! Oh dude, I thought you were DEAD!" Howard was cautious of the laser beam bars as he approached "Your still in the suit? I thought McFist would have unmasked you by now!"

Randy shrugged as he crossed his arms "I know. It's strange... The Nomicon says that they don't want to unmask me. Which is weird! But hey, you don't see me complaining! I'd like to keep my identity a secret thanks!"

The two friends shared a laugh before getting down to business "Okay how can I get you out of here?" Howard asked, not really sure what to do.

"Well when McFist and Viceroy came down here earlier, I saw Viceroy punch in a code on that small key pad on the wall next to my cell!" Howard moved over the little keypad "I didn't see the code though..."

"It's okay! I'll just keep punching random numbers in until we get it!" Howard started punching random numbers into the keypad.

_**57378996**_

No dice. The cell didn't open, but they were rewarded with the lovely sound of an alarm blaring along with a robotic voice saying "INTURDER ALERT! INTRUDER IN EXPERIMENT BLOCK! INTURDER ALERT!" while red lights flashed everywhere.

Large metal walls started to slowly lower over the entrances to the cells as a safety precaution so no one could get into the cells and nothing could get out. By now, Randy and Howard started spazzing.

"What the juice, HOWARD?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I don't know! I just started pushing buttons!" Howard continued to frantically push the buttons on the keypad, trying guess the right combination.

"Stop pushing the buttons! You're making it WOOOORSE!"

"Uh, hello?! Did you not notice the big metal wall coming down over the entrance to your cell?! I'm pretty sure if you don't get out of there by the time it closes, we're both screwed Cunningham!" He was right, the metal wall was now half-way down.

"Okay, you know what? This is WONK! Fuck this combination bullshit!" Randy pulled out a ninja star and threw it through the bars, hitting and bouncing off of the wall parallel to him. The projectile then hit the keypad, just missing Howard's fingers. The keypad sparked, and the laser bars flickered until they faded away "LET'S GO!"

Howard and Randy made a bee line for the exit. Only to be stopped by a horde of Robot Ape security guards. Randy's eyes narrowed "Howard, hang back while I take care of these guys." The pain from the day's events faded away as adrenaline rushed into Randy's bloodstream. The thrill of battle called him, and he intended to answer that call.

He pulled out his blade and ran into the crowd of Robots. Oil and metal flew everywhere as Randy kept slashing and stabbing through his opponents. There was no stopping the Ninja.

However Randy and Howard had just jumped out of the frying pan, and into the fire.

**-0O0-**

**And so ends Chapter 3! Yep, left you with a little cliff hanger there. Don't fret! I'll try to update again really soon! A little after Christmas! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas~!**


	4. Chapter 4

To Randy, battle was like a deadly dance. The world around him seemed to slow down as he fought, every swing of his sword, every careful step, every breath he took, was a part of his dance. To Randy everything was in slow motion, but to everyone else, Randy was like the wind. Howard watched in awe as Randy was fighting his way to freedom through a sea of metal and oil. Soon the last Robo-Ape fell, but Randy knew that there would be more.

"Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed his friend and dragged him down the hall of mutilated robots as fast as he could go. The Ninja-Nomicon wrote arrows and urgent messages in the air showing which way would be the best way to go as the alarm continued to blare in their ears. Randy could feel his heart beat against his chest as he turned corner after corner. Howard struggled to keep up with his friend, dear god did he hate running, he's been running all day!

"Cunningham, ease up will you?!"

"Not a chance Howard! We're almost there come on!"

They could see the exit in sight, freedom was so close, so near to their grasp. They could see the exit, large metal doors that were heavily guarded. Randy stopped and shoved Howard to the side to avoid an incoming laser beam "Ninja rings!" Randy tossed three ninja rings that hit some of the robo-apes, when the robots fell Randy drew his sword and waited for them to attack. They didn't attack however they just stood there and stared at Randy "Huh?" Randy stood there "Hey! Helloooo? Ninja escaping here! Aren't you going to attack?"

"Uh, Ninja..."

"Hang on Howard. HEY! ROBO-APES! Look at me! I'm about to escape!"

"Ninja!"

"Hang on a sec will you?! ATTENTION ROBO-IDIOTS, I AM ESCAPING. HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"NINJAAAAA!"

"What the juice HOWARD! WHAT IS IT?!"

Randy turned around to his friend to see him staring up at three familiar figures. The first was McFist, the second was Viceroy, the third was the dog/scorpion robot that started it all. The robot's eyes glowed red as they locked eyes, the two stared intently at one another "Did you really think you could escape Ninja?" McFist smiled "If the ScorpoDog was able to take you down once, then it'll definitely defeat you a second time! SCORPODOG, ATTACK!"

The robotic dog lunged into action, the Ninja ran underneath it and slashed at its underbelly as it passed over head. The blade only did minor damage though, Randy cursed as he remembered his last battle with the canine. The battle continued, the dog attacking and Randy counter attacking. Howard snuck off to the side, trying to avoid getting noticed by McFist and Viceroy. When he found a bunch of boxes and hid behind them as he watched the heated battle "Come on Cunningham you can do it..." He whispered "There has to be something I can do to help..." He looked around but finding nothing he sat down. Howard jolted up though when he felt something in his back pocket, he took it out to find... The Ninja-Nomicon?! There was a note attached to its cover.

_Howard_

_PROTECT THIS AT ALL COSTS. McFist and Viceroy are after it._

_Randy_

When did Randy put this in Howard's pocket? Well he is the Ninja after all, so he can do anything without Howard knowing. Howard looked at the book as it glowed a bit, was it trying to talk to him? Oh right, it was alive! He forgot...

"I know you're worried about Randy, but he wants me to help him play keep-away with McFist!"

The book glowed threateningly in response.

"Hey don't take that light with me! I'm trying to help both you AND Randy here!"

Its light dulled a bit, as if it was trying to apologize. This is honestly the strangest thing Howard had ever done, holding a conversation with a book... A magic book nonetheless but still a book.

"I know how you feel though, you want to help! You don't think its eating at me that Randy has to face that bag of bolts alone?"

The book glowed brightly again, not threateningly, more like it had an idea? Suddenly a bunch of strange looking marks appeared around Howard. He thought he was seeing things but then realized that the writing was by the Ninja-Nomicon! OH, so this is what Randy meant when he said the Nomicon doodled all over the place! The doodles were a bunch of arrows, Howard followed the arrows and found a big dog bed with robotic toys all around "This must be were Viceroy keeps the ScorpoDog!" The Nomicon drew several arrows pointing to a little red ball, when Howard picked it up it squeaked. He smiled "I see where this is going! Don't worry Randy we're coming!"

Howard ran back to the fight, Randy looked like he was getting tired. The ScorpoDog was now trying to stab him with its needle tail that was freshly refilled with tranquilizer. Howard held the ball up in the air and tossed it, it landed at Randy's feet and he picked it up with a confused expression "Huh?"

He looked at the robot, it stared at the ball in Randy's hands. It instantly got into a playful position and starting acting like a normal dog. Randy remembered that it did the same thing when he was using the pipe back at the school... "Wait a second... With every strength, comes a weakness!" He recited the Ninja-Nomicon's lesson "This thing may be strong, but it has the brain of a dog! And that means..."

Randy held the ball up "Hey, boy! Wanna play? Huh? Wanna play boy? Let's play!" He dashed down the hall, the robot following in hot pursuit. Randy lead the ScorpoDog to a certain portion of McFist Industries, he and the robot were standing on a bridge that was high above vats of acid.

"HEY ROBO-MUT!"

He threw the red rubber ball over the bridge's railing and into a vat of acid, the ScorpoDog jumped after it. It fell into the acid and melted. Randy smiled, and was about to run back to the exit when he saw McFist and Viceroy running up and looking over the railing into the vat of acid that the robot jumped into "SHERMAN!" Viceroy called out. Randy slid up behind Viceroy and awkwardly pat him on the back "Sorry, for your loss? Yeah.. I'm just gonna... Go now..."

With that Randy took off toward the exit. McFist hit Viceroy upside the head "NEXT TIME YOU BUILD A DOG BASED ROBOT MAKE SURE NOT TO GIVE IT THE BRAIN OF ONE!" Viceroy huffed and rubbed the back of him head.

Randy met Howard at the exit, the chubby boy was holding the Ninja-Nomicon in his hands "I believe this belongs to you!" He handed Randy the book "Thanks for keeping it safe Howard..." He gave Howard a bro hug "Missed you buddy." "Missed you too, and don't ever get caught again! I was worried sick, I had to run half way across the city, AND I was almost killed by robots because of you!"

Randy laughed and rolled his eyes "Okay, I promise!"

"GOOD! Now let's go home... Today was literally the worst day ever!"

"I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH THAT!"

"Oh! You're Mom's making steak tonight by the way!"

"AW YEAH! I love my Mom's steak!"

"So do I Cunningham, so do I..."

**-0O0-**

Later that day, Randy was sitting in his bedroom. Resting and thinking back on what happened on that day. He remembered what the Ninja-Nomicon had said about how Viceroy and McFist didn't want to unmask him, he thought about it for awhile before deciding to ask the Ninja-Nomicon. He pulled the book out and set it on his lap "Hey, back at McFist Industries... You said McFist and Viceroy didn't want to unmask me, I don't understand... Why wouldn't they want to unmask the Ninja?"

The book opened and pulled him inside. He was in a dark room filled with candles, it seemed like a calm and relaxing place. He could smell incense burning, he sat cross legged in front of the candles and watched as the smoke spelled out the Ninja-Nomicon's message.

_**"Fear and Guilt can be a person's greatest enemy, while for another it can be an ally."**_

"So... What you're saying is, McFist and Viceroy didn't want to unmask me because they were afraid to see who was under the mask? And that it was a good thing for me because that means my identity wasn't revealed?"

The candles' light grew a bit brighter in response. Randy had the feeling that meant 'Yes'. He smiled, McFist and Viceroy may be bad guys but they were only humans capable of feeling human emotions.

"Well I don't know about you Nomicon, but I for one have had a very long day..."

Randy felt himself being lifted out of the book and back into his body. He collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change into pajamas and fell asleep with the Ninja-Nomicon on his chest.

Randy's Mom came into the room "Randy it's time for..." She saw her son's sleeping form "Bed..." She smiled as she walked over and tucked Randy in, setting his book on the end table next to him and shutting out the light "Good night Randy." She kissed him on the forehead and left the room. The Ninja-Nomicon glowed a bit as its way of saying good night to its student. Randy slept very peacefully that night. He was glad that he wasn't captured and stuck anymore.

**-0O0-**

**And there we have it! The final chapter of Captured and Stuck! I'm planning to write a sequel to this, so keep an eye out for it! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but my Grandfather passed away and I didn't have the motivation to write for a while. Then I started having trouble with school, and everything was very crazy for a while. I was able to finally finish this story though! Funny how it was originally going to be a one shot but it turned out to be a 4 chapter story :P A quadruple shot? I don't know... Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story! I certainly had a blast writing this! And I hope to see you all again for this story's sequel: A Game of Keep Away!**

**GhostCalumon out~!**


End file.
